This invention relates to trucks and more particularly, to systems that facilitate remote warnings of vehicle conditions of the trucks.
Typical tractor-type trucks are designed to tow trailers and semi-trailers having large loads that may include goods, supplies or other freight. Vocational trucks are designed to perform particular functions. Vocational trucks may include, for example, garbage trucks, cement mixers, concrete pumpers, etc.
Trucks with diesel engines could include a diesel particulate filter (DPF) for removing diesel particulate matter or soot from the exhaust gas. The particulate collects or accumulates on the filter.
The filter can be a disposable filter that can be replaced. The filter can also be cleaned (i.e. a non-disposable filter) by burning off the accumulated particulate matter in a process known as regeneration. Regeneration can be passive or active. Passive regeneration utilizes a catalyst which allows the particulate matter to oxidize at a lower temperature than it would otherwise. Active regeneration uses control of the engine or additional devices to heat the filter to very high temperatures at which the soot could burn off (i.e. combustion). Regeneration can take place when the accumulation of the particulate matter on the filter reaches a pre-determined level.
Active regeneration typically takes place in an automatic manner. A notification is provided that regeneration is about to take place within a predetermined period of time (in two minutes for example). Regeneration takes place at end of this period of time without operator action.
An operator, if the truck is so equipped, has the ability to override the automatic regeneration by activating an inhibit switch located within the truck. The operator may activate the inhibit switch for a variety or reasons. For example, the vehicle may be in a tunnel or other closed space such as a garage where it may be unsafe to generate the very high temperatures needed for burning off the soot.
The notification of regeneration could be in the form of an indication in the instrument panel located in the dashboard of the cab portion of the truck for example. While the notification via instrument panel on the dashboard may be adequate in some situations, it is not optimal or sufficient in other situations. Accordingly, in some embodiments, improved methods of notification are described.